


Reporter chic et choc

by malurette



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Orgy, UST, Unrequited, i like Seccotine a lot OK
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de drabbles & mini-fics autour de Seccotine <s>puisque je crains que si je la mets dans le même que Spirou et Fantasio elle se fasse <i>bash</i>er par certaines fans intolérantes.</s><br/>1ère vignette : Seccotine, envoyée à New York pour un reportage sur la mode - quelle idée, franchement ! - fait une rencontre des plus intéressantes en la personne d'un trio de mannequins. 2ème : Spirou, fichu héros chaste ! 3ème : Secco vs Fantasio, un peu de compétition. 4ème : Secco & Fantasio, ne pas oublier les noisettes (<i>quoi ?</i>)<br/>5ème : Seccotine/Fantasio, Pour de faux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anna/Bomba/Silva/Seccotine, Les revers de la mode

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [À la vie à la mort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361134) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les revers de la mode  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio, Luna Fatale  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Seccotine x Bomba x Silva x Anna  
>  **Genre :** crack/ _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de beaucoup de monde aux éditions Dupuis, notamment Franquin, Tome et Janry pour les personnages apparaissant ici, mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour la Journée internationale du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ‘08)  
>  **Avertissement :** PWP  
>  **Note :** le jour ça sera peut-être à refaire j’opterai plutôt pour Seccotine/Ororéa, mais à l’époque l’idée du gros tas de filles m’éclatait, et à vrai dire je ne regrette pas de l’avoir écrite, pour l’éclate.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Seccotine aurait étranglé son directeur. L’envoyer elle, reporter de choc, couvrir un sujet sur la mode à New York ? En quel honneur, parce qu’elle était blonde ? Tout de même, elle valait plus que des chiffons ! Elle était tout aussi capable qu’un homme de traiter de la Mafia ou n’importe quoi d’autre. Quant aux grands couturiers, le journal devait bien avoir un ou deux garçons à même de leur plaire bien plus qu’une fringante jeune fille de son genre...

N’empêche, il fallait bien admettre, cette rencontre avec les mannequins avait ses avantages.  
L’enchevêtrement de membres et de longues chevelures dénouées où elle se trouvait – il devait y avoir une Bomba, et une Silva, et peut-être... elle ne se rappelait pas, une Lana ? Lina ? Stella ? - était définitivement une expérience enrichissante. Même si elle aurait sans doute du mal à vendre les photos obtenues un peu plus tôt à son journal habituel...


	2. Seccotine & Spirou, Héros chaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où trop de principes plombent les choses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Héros chaste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Spirou, Seccotine (et mention de Fantasio/Seccotine)   
> **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Franquin, Fournier, Tome et Janry, etc ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "comment une histoire d’amour n’était pas possible entre Spirou et Seccotine"  
> pour Taraxacum'off (Saint-Valentin ’10)  
>  **Note :** faisons semblant que _Machine qui rêve_ et _Aux sources du Z_ n’existent pas, juste le temps de ce drabble, d’accord ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sacré fichu héros chaste ! Tu parles, se dit Seccotine : c’est pas de la noblesse, c’est qu’il a peur des filles, à tous les coups.

La peste soit des filles qui allument le monde sans même s’en rendre compte, se lamente Spirou.   
Surtout quand elles sont si visiblement attirées par votre meilleur ami et que c’est réciproque mais qu’aucun des deux n’est fichu de s’en rendre compte. Il en est sûr : si Seccotine et Fantasio passent ainsi leur temps à se chamailler et à rivaliser, c’est pour cacher qu’ils se plaisent. Et lui, jamais il ne touchera à la copine d’un copain, ah mais !


	3. Seccotine & Fantasio, Pour la motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça n'a rien de personnel et c'est de bonne guerre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un peu de compétition ça fait toujours du bien !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Seccotine et Fantasio  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Veni, vidi, vici » d’après Petite_Dilly  
> pour la case n°o4 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Seccotine (été ’10 ; 2ème)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 115

_E-ffi-cace. Je viens. Je vois. Je rapporte tout. Et je double tous les concurrents ! Surtout ce cher Fantasio qui a peut-être du flair pour repérer les bonnes situations mais n’est pas doué pour les exploiter, le pauvre..._

Seccotine se sent parfois coupable de souffler si souvent les scoops sous le nez de Fantasio, mais, après tout, c’est la loi du marché ; le premier reporter à faire son boulot gagne, et qu’y peut-elle si ce garçon se laisse distraire par autre chose au lieu de câbler ses articles à la rédaction immédiatement après chaque événement ?

Même si travailler avec lui est toujours excitant, il faut savoir garder les pieds sur terre, que diable !


	4. Seccotine & Fantasio, super-préparé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Déjà travailler ensemble ils n'aiment pas beaucoup, et en plus ils n'ont pas du tout les mêmes goûts !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Crazy prepared_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Fantasio et Seccotine (et Spirou derrière les scènes)  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comment préparer un sandwich d’après Fantasio et Seccotine »  
> pour Camille_Miko (réveillon ’10-11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

« Comment ça je dois travailler en binôme avec ce lourdaud/cette greluche ? »

Fantasio et Seccotine s’effarent et protestent, surtout pour la forme, mais leur chef ne veut rien savoir, et comme malgré tout, tous deux ont une solide conscience professionnelle, ils mettent leurs différents de côté pour se mettre d’accord. La réussite de leur mission, et la gloire, en dépendent.  
Ils préparent donc leur matériel et révisent ensemble leurs plans.

» Appareils photo, focus, pellicules de différentes sensibilités ; carte de presse, invitation spéciale, laisser-passer ; carnet de notes, crayons, stylos ; casse-croûte...  
Et alors que jusqu’ici ils parvenaient à faire entendre chacun leur point de vue sur l’importance de tel ou tel item, là, sur ce dernier point, la dissension se fait.

\- Un casse-croûte de bon reporter doit être copieux pour bien caler et subvenir à nos besoins en énergie, affirme Fantasio, réclamant pizzas et kebabs.  
\- Non, soutient Seccotine ; un bon casse-croûte pour reporter doit être léger et permettre de garder sa réactivité au lieu de nous peser sur l’estomac et nous endormir sur sa digestion ! Des fruits et des légumes, juteux pour désaltérer mais trop pour ne pas s’en fiche plein les doigts à un moment critique.  
\- C’est ça, va bouffer de la salade si tu veux, mais ne touche pas aux noisettes.  
\- Quelles noisettes ?  
\- Débutante ! Tu as oublié les noisettes ? Il ne faut jamais oublier les noisettes ! Pour l’écureuil !  
\- Mais quel écureuil ?

Fantasio se frappe le front.  
\- Ah non, c’est vrai ; pas cette fois...


	5. Secco/Fanta - Fake out Make out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faire diversion entre compétiteurs ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Fake out make out_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Fantasio  & Seccotine  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Franquin-Fournier-Tome-Janry etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « N n’oublie pas non plus cette leçon-là. »  
> d’après Cassidy_B> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cette leçon-là, Fantasio la retiendra toute sa vie : une jolie fille qui semblait vous détester jusqu’ici et qui se jette tout à coup sur vous, ça n’est pas qu’elle a miraculeusement changé d’avis.

Dans la chasse au scoop, prise en tenaille entre un vigile à distraire et un rival à faire taire, Seccotine a simplement appliqué la technique du faux baiser. Le garde continue sa ronde ; Fantasio s’en tire avec les carotides savamment massées et son appareil-photo vidé.

Il retiendra la leçon… au moins jusqu’à ce qu’ _une inconnue_ se jette sur lui.


End file.
